jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Ratując mistrza/Scenariusz
Kupiec1: Tarcze, wyborne tarcze, ludzie! Throk: Weźmiemy miecz i resztę broni, jeśli będzie pan tak miły i zapakuje. Płatnerz: Przykro mi, ale ta broń jest już sprzedana. Throk: Rozumiem. A te tutaj można? Płatnerz: Niewyraźnie mówię? Sprzedane. Mala: Wyjawisz, kto kupił, miły człowieku? Łowca1: Zapłać mu. Albo i nie, co za różnica. Dagur: Łowcy! Postradaliście już resztki przyzwoitości? Już na kolana przed królową. Pani wybaczy. To prości wojownicy, tędzy w barach, mniej na umyśle. Wynocha, nim nas tu pozabijają. Widzę, że się zjawiłem w samą porę. Tu już nie jest bezpiecznie. Czkawka: Czekaj, jakiś obcy w kapturze ryzykował, żeby was ocalić? Mala: Gdyby nie on, nie wiem, byłoby naprawdę źle. Czkawka: Kupowałaś już wcześniej na tej wyspie, tak? Mala: Pewnie, od wielu lat. Heathera: Też jestem zdziwiona. Przecież każdy był tam zawsze mile widziany. Czkawka: Trzeba by sprawdzić, co ci Łowcy znów knują. Dzięki za te informacje. Miło, że o nas pomyślałaś. Mala: Tak naprawdę wezwałam was z zupełnie innego powodu. Mieczyk: Czkawka, w życiu nie uwierzysz! Hy, hy... Cześć, o pani. Pięknie wyglądasz. Czarny wyszczupla, dobry wybór. Szpadka: Szykuje się chyba najlepszy dzień w życiu. Mieczyk: Nie chyba - zdecydowanie najlepszy. Chociaż, jak pierwszy raz walczyłem z dzikiem - łoooaa! Wtedy to było nieźle obłędnie. Ale jak za drugim razem walczyłem z dzikiem... Astrid: Oj, dobra, no mówcie wreszcie. Mieczyk: Cierpliwości. Najpierw zbudujemy sobie napięcie. W wiosce wydarzy się dziś jakieś niezwykłe coś! Astrid: Aha... Szpadka: Podpytaliśmy lokalnych, co się święci, a oni na to, że- Czkawka: Pewnie coś w stylu "a kto pyta i po co". Mieczyk: Były i takie reakcje. Ale potem wyjawili nam, że dziś nastał... dzień próby! Heathera: Próby? Mieczyk: Żartujesz? Wszystko wam trzeba tłumaczyć? Dziś wybierają nowego króla. Będą różne testy i konkurencje... Będzie ogień, jadowite gady, wulkany i generalnie wszystko, co boli i może uszkodzić lub zabić. Szpadka: Ależ nam się trafiło! Mieczyk: To co, Mala, kto będzie królem? Sączysmark: Czkawka! Błagam, znikajmy stąd, proszę- OOooł! Haha haha, cześć, piękna. Jak tam życie? No właśnie tak sobie pomyślałem, że nie możesz się doczekać, aż spłonę żywcem na twoich oczach, co? Powiedz, ty wiedziałeś? Czkawka: Porwę go na chwilę, dobrze? Mala: Oczywiście. Sączysmark: Nie mam zamiaru taplać się w jakiejś lawie, żeby zostać królem wiochy! Mieczyk: A nie nie nie nie. Lawa została wycofana. Sączysmark: Serio? Mieczyk: Serio. Mają coś lepszego. I w ogóle wykluczone, żeby Smark dał radę. Nie posiada, biedak, ani fizycznego, ani psychicznego zaplecza, aby wykazać się należytym męstwem. Gorzej - on pewnie nawet nie wie, co to męstwo. Sączysmark: Ta? Na serio? Tak ci się wydaje? Szpadka: Kochany, wszystko rozrysowaliśmy - i generalnie finał finałów to będzie taki. Sączysmark: Dosyć, cisza! Zostajemy. I lepiej zacznijcie ćwiczyć ukłony, bo stoi tu przed wami przyszły król, niedowiarki. Czkawka: I świetnie. Okej, to tak: zabieram Heatherę i lecimy na Północne Rynki, a do reszty wielka prośba: zróbcie wszystko, żeby Sączysmark wyszedł z tego w jednym kawałku. Szpadka: Żeby Sączysmark co? Mieczyk: Nie wyszedł z tego w jednym kawałku. Szpadka: Nie ma sprawy. Heathera: Doskonale. Teraz nikt cię nie pozna. Czkawka: Nie, mordko. Zamaskowani obcy może jeszcze przejdą, ale zamaskowani obcy z Nocną Furią i Szpicrutą pod bokiem? Na to się nie nabiorą. Dość sporo Łowców. Kimkolwiek był obcy w kapturze, miał rację. Nie jest bezpiecznie. Zaczekaj. Patrz. To pewnie ten płatnerz, o którym wspomniała Mala. Łowca1: Nie dotykać. Towar sprzedany. Czkawka: W porządku, jasne, oglądałem tylko sobie. Pan... pan wybaczy. Heathera: Idziemy, to nie na sprzedarz. Czkawka: Znikajmy stąd, zanim ktoś zobaczy smoki. Łowca1: Hej! Heathera: Ych... Czkawka: W porządku? Heathera: Eche, he. Dagur: A słyszeliście ten o Łowcy i tępej siekierce? Haha haha! Czkawka: Co się dzieje? Heathera: Nie wiem. Wydawało mi się, że- Dagur: Ło-hahaha! Jeden za burtą! Hahaha! Czkawka: Ale to niemożliwe! No przecież... on- Heathera: Wiem, pamiętam, ale Dagur! Czkawka: Aha. I wygląda na to, że przystał do Łowców. Dagur: Chodź, pomogę... Uu, hahaha! Tonie chłopak. Heathera: Uch, jak mogłam być taka głupia! Dagur był i będzie obłudnym, obrzydliwym, kłamliwym- Czkawka: Yy, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Nie rozpędzaj się. Wybacz, ale ja nie pozwalam. Heathera: Czkawka, kiedy ja... Czkawka: Posłuchaj mnie, proszę. Posłuchaj. Dagur ryzykował życie, żeby nas ratować. Ciebie, mnie, nas. I myślisz, że co? Po to ryzykował, żeby teraz przystać do Łowców? Nie, hm, to się nie trzyma kupy. Heathera: Dagur to Dagur. Od kiedy miałby się czymkolwiek przejmować? Czkawka: Zgoda, jest jaki jest. Ale jeśli zaatakujesz teraz, zdemaskujesz i nas, i smoki. Serio, aż tak warto? Heathera: Mmm... Ach! Czkawka: Słuchaj, też chciałbym wiedzieć, co tu jest grane. Chociaż nie mam ochoty pakować się w zgraję Łowców. Złapiemy go sam na sam, i na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni. Bo jestem pewien, że się wyjaśni. Heathera: Dobra, spróbujmy po twojemu. Niech ci będzie. Czkawka: Mądra decyzja. Bardzo ci dziękuję. Sączysmark: Ech. Och. Hę? Szpadka: Uu. Nawet smoki lubią sobie pooglądać okrutne sceny. Astrid: Ja nie wiem, czy on będzie oglądał. Sączysmark: Yy... A! Astrid: A to dopiero pierwsza próba. Mieczyk: Na sto procent nie połknie wszystkich skał. Szpadka: Nigdy. Śledzik: Kiedy wcale nie ma połykać. Musi tylko po nich przejść. Mieczyk. Aa. Czyli inny rodzaj zgonu. Ale może równie zabawny. Astrid: Jak tylko zacznie krzyczeć, macie go wyciągnąć, jasne? Bo jak nie, to będziecie go mieli na sumieniu. Mieczyk: Jakoś to przeżyję. A siostra? Szpadka: Też dam radę. Jak coś, weźmiemy Gustawa. Sączysmark: No dobra, to co? Spacerek po rozżarzonych węglach? Raz kozie cap. Sączysmark!! A-a-a-a-a-u-a-ua- Astrid: Oj... Auć. Sączysmark: A! Yy, hy, a, hy, hy, au! Hy. Mieczyk: Łał, bracie. Ale nie powiesz, że nie bolało. Sączysmark: Nic a nic. Au... Czkawka: Widziałaś go gdzieś? Heathera: Nie. Mówiłam, że trzeba go było załatwić od razu. Czkawka: Słuchaj... Możemy do tego nie wracać? Heathera: Taki jesteś spokojny. Zapomniałeś, że Dagur jest teraz kompletnie nieobliczalny? Czkawka: Ale dlaczego? Co się takiego... A, bo teraz ma smoka. Racja. Hej, a co to? Dagur: Och, co mi robicie? Czkawka: Uwielbiam cię, mordko. Damy sobie radę. Heathera: No już, gadaj, co tu robisz, co? Czemu do nas nie wróciłeś? Dagur: Ratunku, złodzieje! Proszę, nie mam pieniędzy. Jestem biedakiem. Żyję z datków od takich jak wy. Nie krzywdźcie. Heathera: Co to ma znaczyć? Co to ma znaczyć?! Czkawka: A może on naprawdę nas nie poznaje. Pewnie uderzył się w głowę, stracił pamięć... Heahtera: Przestań! Kolejna durna sztuczka. Mam rację, bracie? Dagur: Błagam, błagam, przysięgam, nic nie mam! Puśćcie mnie! Ratunku! Na pomoc! Na pomoc! Łowca1: Jeźdźcy smoków! Brać ich, i brać ich smoki! Nocna Furia cenniejsza! Czkawka: Teraz chcecie się bawić? Serio? Łowca1: A to zły moment? Czkawka: Mordko, bądź uprzejmy odrobinę plazmy. Throk: Teraz czeka cię druga z trzech prób, Sączysmarku Jorgensonie. Mieczyk: A-ha! Sączysmark: Ee, takie pytanko: mamy do czynienia z przyjemnymi węgorzami, co to oswoisz i przytulasz... yy... przed snem? Throk: Jeśli znajdujesz przyjemność w przytulaniu jadowitych bestii, to tak. Mieczyk: A ja ci powiem, że nieźli z nich towarzysze niedoli. W dziecięctwie gryzą boleśnie, w dorosłości - jeszcze boleśniej. Sączysmark: Dzięki wielkie, pocieszycielu. Mieczyk: Na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć. Throk: Jeśli masz ochotę, możesz wybrać sobie broń. Sączysmark: Bomba. Będę miał większe szanse. Throk: Hahahaha... Nie. Astrid: Szykujcie się. Na "w razie czego". Śledzik: Jesteśmy w pogotowiu. Sączysmark: A! Spokojnie, miłe węgorze. Nie zdążycie mrugnąć, a będzie po wszystkim. Mieczyk: Halo! Ty! Węgorze nie mrugają! Sączysmark: Cisza tam na górze! Mieczyk: Nie słychać cię! One nie mają powiek! Sączysmark: Ech. Mieczyk: Wiedza cenna rzecz. A nuż ci się przyda! Nie daj się ukąsić! Sączysmark: Paskudne paskudy! Yhy! O proszę, nie wygląda strasznie. Bułka z masłem. Bułka z masłem, bułka z masłem... Aaa! Weźcie, co ja wam zrobiłem? Uwielbiam węgorze! Zwłaszcza jadowite! Aaa! Ooo! Jest wyjście! Wolność, wolność! Mieczyk: Hakokieł pewnie będzie tęsknił. Astrid: Możecie już przestać? Sączysmark: Oach! Astrid: Maczuga! Maczugę masz! Sączysmark: O. Aaa! Sączy- o Thorze! A, oł! Mieczyk: Ha. Sączysmark: A! Dasz radę, Smarku! Ia, a! Dasz radę, Smarku! Nie dasz rady, Smarku. Śledzik: Chodź, wskakuj! Sączysmark: Zmykaj mi stąd, Śledziu! Dam radę. Śledzik: Ho, ho... O! Nie, nie dasz rady, nawet nie masz szans. O Thorze... Sączysmark: Dosyć, dosyć! Mam dość tych paskudnych węgorzy i obleśnego labiryntu! Sączysmark! Aa! O. Mieczyk: Ale... ale jak to? Szpadka: Cuda, braciszku. Dagur: No, w samą porę. Heathera: Dobra, jest sam. To moja jedyna szansa. Czkawka: Nie, stój. Heathera: Nie wierć się, braciszku słodki, to nie będzie bolało! Dagur: O! A! Heathera: Ech! Ech, co jest?! Walcz! Dagur: U-hu... A! W porządku, jak sobie życzysz. Czkawka: Przestań, nie! Nie strzelaj do niego! Łowca: Ognia! Czkawka: Teraz strzelaj, mordko! Na całego! Słuchaj, lepiej go stąd zabierzmy. Przesłuchamy go na wyspie. Heathera: Szpicruta, ogon! Dagur: Au. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Ja muszę tam wracać, no! Czkawka! Heathera! Heathera: A ja myślałam, że się nie znamy. No proszę, odzyskałeś pamięć. Dagur: Nie odzyskałem, bo nie straciłem. Musiałem się ukrywać. Inaczej nic by z tego nie wyszło. Czkawka: Z czego? Co by znów nie wyszło? Dagur: Nie rozumiesz, że pracuję dla Łowców? Heathera: Wiedziałam! Dagur: Nie miałem wyboru, zabrali mi smoka! Płynie teraz do portu z wielką dostawą Gronkli. Chciałem go uratować, wielka mi zbrodnia. Ale teraz za późno. Nigdy w życiu go już nie zobaczę! Czkawka: Widzisz? Chciał ratować swojego smoka. Wcale nie pracuje dla Łowców. No... Może chciałabyś mu coś powiedzieć albo... Heathera: Co na przykład? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Jakieś... "przepraszam" na przykład? I coś jeszcze... od siebie może? Dagur: Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Już po ptakach. Sam bym sobie nie zaufał. Wiem, że masz wyrzuty sumienia. Widzę to w twoich oczach. Brat to wie. Heathera: Wystarczy. Krok w tył. Dagur: Masz rację, zanadto się zbliżyłem. Dobra, pogadajmy może o tym, jak zamierzacie mi pomóc. Heathera: My - tobie? O nie nie nie, chyba żartujesz. Czkawka: Ło ło ło ło łoł... Hej. Słuchaj, chętnie pomożemy ci uratować Króla Demolki, prawda? Heathera: Pewnie. Ale najpierw parę pytań. Dagur: Słodka, kochana siostrzyczko. Obiecuję, wszystko ci opowiem, ale potem. W tej chwili naważniejszy jest dla mnie smok. Zrozum, proszę. No, mam nadzieję, że masz już jakiś genialny plan i wiesz, co robimy? Czkawka: Sporo statków, nie spodziewałem się aż tylu. Dagur: Kiedy ja znam je na pamięć. Wiem, na których są Gronkle. Wystarczy zakraść się na pokład, wyciągnąć smoka i już. Nawet się nie zorientują. Chociaż... Demolek jest najprzystojniejszy z towarzystwa, więc... może się i zorientują... Czkawka: Najlepiej się będzie rozdzielić. Widzimy się na klifach za jakieś parę chwil. Astrid: Proszę cię, daruj już sobie. Miałeś wielkie szczęście. Śledzik: Wręcz szalone szczęście. Tak szczerze to taki intensywny łut to się raczej nie zdarza. No, ewenement. Sączysmark: Szczęście miałem? Niedowiarki jedne, no wiecie co? Zero wsparcia od przyjaciół. Przepraszam, proszę ich odprowadzić do namiotów, bo nie czują się najlepiej. Astrid: Smarku, ja cię bardzo pro- Sączysmark: Mm. I tego mięsiwa jeszcze dokładeczkę. Nie wiem, co to takiego, ale soczyste i smakowite, i smakuje jak kurczak. Obrońca Skrzydła: Dajcie bohaterowi jeszcze hieny. Sączysmark: Hieny? Hieny? A co to są hieny? Mieczyk: Taki rarytas zdarza się, bracie, raz jeden w życiu. Delektuj się, smakoszu. Delektuj. Czkawka: Sprawdziłem większość łodzi. Broń i jeszcze raz broń. Heathera: Taka broń? Czkawka: Taka broń. Dagur: To gdzie się podziały Gronkle? Czkawka: Mam pewną teorię. Za mną. Broń jest nowiusieńka, prawda? A może Viggo wymienił Gronkle za siekierki i maczugi? Dagur: Ale po co? Gronkle to najwspanialsze i najbardziej urocze smoki świata. Heathera: Dagur, który brzmi jak Śledzik. No kto by pomyślał. Czkawka: Po co zwykłemu płatnerzowi takie ilości smoków? Heathera: Skup się, braciszku. Dagur: Mmm...ee... Stal! Topią stal! Heathera: I produkują Gronklowe żelazo. Dagur: Jak znajdziemy płatnerzy... Heathera: Znajdziemy Króla Demolki. Czkawka: Ostatnia łódź popłynęła mocno na wschód. Polecimy za nimi. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie. Dagur: Jest Demolek! Widzę go! Heathera: Pewien jesteś? Dagur: Mężczyzna wszędzie pozna swego smoka. Czkawka: No pewnie, że pozna. Dagur: Nawet mi się zrobiło szkoda tych Łowców. Niczego się nie spodziewają. Pokażmy im, do czego są zdolni wkurzeni jeźdźcy. Czkawka: Chwila, chwila. Wyhamuj trochę. Po pierwsze, kochany, nie jesteś... Dagur: Trzymaj się! Tatuś leci na ratunek, kochaneczku! Czkawka: ...Jeźdźcem smoków. Yhm. To co? Spieszymy ratować braciszka? Heathera: Uduszę go kiedyś. Dagur: Tylko ciebie! Wytrzymaj! Cofnąć się! Zabieram smoka i znikam wam z oczu. Łowca2: Co z oczu, to z serca. Dagur: Łuhuhoho haha! Heathera: Czkawka, spróbuję ich odciągnąć od Dagura. Czkawka: Uważaj na siebie. Dagur: A! Haha! O raju, jak mi dobrze. Nareszcie buzuje krew. Królu mój słodki! Łowca1: Prędzej zginiesz, złodzieju, niż oddamy ci smoka. Dagur: Prędzej zginę ja czy ty? Łowca1: Oo, nie igraj ze mną! Dagur: No hej. To co? Pewnie będzie bura? Heathera: No jasne, bura i lanie. Dagur i Heathera: Hahaha! Dagur: Stęskniłem się jak diabli. Zabieramy się. Słuchaj, Czkawka. Zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć... Czkawka: Nie zacznę krzyczeć. Dagur: Na-na-naprawdę? Szkoda, bo przygotowałem taką mowę... Heathera: Chciałeś tylko ratować smoka. Też by nas pewnie poniosło. Czkawka: Kiedy poniosło, i to nie raz. I nie dwa. Heathera: E... Czkawka? Czkawka: Czyli się połapali. Dobra, zmykamy stąd. Jeśli nas zauważą, nie utrzymamy Gronkli w szyku i nie dotrzemy do wyspy. Dagur: Nie zauważą. Będą mnie zaraz ściagać, aż miło. Wyprowadzę ich w pole, a wy zajmijcie się Gronklami. Heathera: Proszę, nie... Ja... Dagur: Nie bój się o mnie. Wrócę, przysięgam. Koniec tajemnic, odpowiem na wszystkie pytania. Spójrz mi w oczy, daję ci słowo Berserka. I przysięgam na honor, że słowa dotrzymam. Czkawka: Nie smuć się. Wiesz, że wróci. To całe słowo Berserka to jakaś poważna sprawa. Heathera: Ech, a... Coś tam niedobrego się dzieje. Czkawka: No to fantastycznie. Astrid: Jesteś, dzięki ci Thorze. Czkawka: Proszę cię, tylko powiedz, że żyje. Astrid: Ha, pewnie, że żyje. A jak przejdzie ostatnią próbę, zostanie królem. Czkawka: Prosiłem, żebyście się nim zaję- Astrid: Staraliśmy się. Ale co ty, nie wiesz, jakie on ma ego? Czkawka: Jakie on ma ego? Szpadka: Ciach. Ciach-ciach, ciach-ciach-ciach, ciach. I pijemy. Sączysmark: No to jedziemy. Co tym razem? Krwiożercze dziki? Pająki? Może Szeptozgony? Co by to nie było, Smark jest gotów. Throk: Nic tak widowiskowego, Sączysmarku Jorgensonie. Sączysmark: Czekaj, to chyba średni pomysł, żeby celować do królowej. A jak się palec przypadkiem omsknie i poleci strzałka, to co? Throk: Ta strzała przeznaczona jest dla ciebie. To ostatnia próba. Masz osłonić swym ciałem jej ciało i pozwolić, by grot wbił się aż po kość. Mieczyk: E, hehehe. Throk: Jeśli przeżyjesz, zostaniesz królem. Sączysmak: O! Throk: Jeśli nie... Czkawka: Pomysły? Astrid: A, może dopisze mu szczęście. Sączysmark: Daleko zaszedłeś. Poradzisz sobie, Smarku. Ha, haha, jedna strzała, nic strasznego, prawda? Sączy-sączy-smark-smark-smark... Mieczyk: No już, zaczynajcie, ludzie. Niech się dzieje, bo nie wytrzymam. Sączysmark: Aa, mamooo! Czkawka: Uff. Spryciarzu ty. Sączysmark: I co? Co się stało? Mala: Już po wszystkim. Sączysmark: Wygrałem? Mala: Nie, przykro mi, niestety nie. Sączysmark: To jestem tym królem? Ej, bo to nie moja wina, że on kiepsko strzela. Mala: Przyczyna porażki interesuje mnie znacznie mniej niż sam jej fakt. Sączysmark: Co? To ja skaczę dla ciebie po lawie, taplam się z węgorzami i nie zostaję królem, bo kolega nie potrafi strzelać? Throk: Ghrr... Mala: Tak. Sączysmark: Oooch... Mala: Jeśli cię to w jakiś sposób pocieszy, mnie również jest przykro. Sączysmark: Może nie bardzo, ale trochę pociesza. Mala: Nie smuć się, Smarku. W nagrodę za twą wielką odwagę zapraszam na wielką ucztę. Śledzik: Hm. Król na jeden wieczór, też się w sumie liczy. Sączysmark: Skrócić o głowę! Śledzik: O! Sączysmark: Żartowałem. A może nie? Kto wie. Chodźcie jeść. Kategoria:Scenariusze